NickGreg Drabble Challenge
by techgoddess
Summary: iTunes challenge with Nick and Greg. Inspired by peacelovemusicx3's iPod challenge. CONTAINS SLASH! Don't like, don't read.


**A/N: **_After reading **NickGreg iPod Challenge**__by peacelovemusisx3, I got inspired to try writing my own version, and this was the result. I was going to stop at 10, but the song that came after the last, I just couldn't resist, so I wrote 11._

Directions

1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.  
2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.  
3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!  
4. Do ten of these, then post them.

_**You're The One That I Want**_ **- Grease**

Nick had been with a lot of girls. But none of them could get this feeling out of him that Greg could by just walking by him. He got chills just hearing his voice. He knew if he couldn't be honest with himself, he couldn't be the man Greg wanted or deserved. Greg was willing to help him be honest with himself, he knew that. Greg wanted him to, but wanted him to be a man. Nick knew all he had to do was open up, so while Greg was on a coffee break, Nick decided to finally set up and be the man Greg deserved. He pulled him in to a tight embrace and kissed. He was finally open with who he was – the man Greg wanted.

**_Fighter_ – Christina Aguilera**

They had both been through their share of troubles – Nigel Crane, the lab explosion, Walter Gordon, and more recently the James' family. Now with all that behind them, Greg was getting challenged on his work just because Aaron James was a suspect. Greg felt like just giving up on himself at that point. It seemed like him trying to save a life was now blowing up in his face all over again. There was only one thing there keeping him from giving up, his fighting force and his strength – the man he loved. With Nick by his side, he knew he could keep going, and stand up for himself. When Marla James told him he owed her, it was Nick's face that flashed before his eyes and made him a fighter.

**_A Whole New World_ - Aladdin**

He had been waiting what felt like years for this chance. Nick had finally found the courage to ask Greg out, and now with their first date coming up, Nick knew he had to make this special. He told Greg to meet him at his building. At 5:45 on the dot, Greg was at his door, wondering what was Nick's surprise was. Nick led him down the hall to a stairwell, and led him up as far as they could go. He told Greg to close his eyes, and not open them until he said so. He led him through a doorway, to what had to be outside, judging by the breeze on his face. He turned left, and then left again, until they stopped and Nick told him to open his eyes. They were on Nick's rooftop, and in front of him was the Las Vegas skyline, with a red-orange sunset, and a picnic dinner set up. Of all the first dates either of them had had, this had clearly been the best, like out of a dream.

**_River Below_ – Billy Talent**

He hated him. Greg kept telling himself, he hated him. He spent years flirting with Nick, and having him flirt back, giving him hope that maybe he was interested. And now, there was Nick, on the phone with… her. Greg couldn't even say her name without wanting to break something. He hated her too. She barely knew Nick, and she still stole him from her. She even had the guts to call him Greggo when Nick invited her to breakfast with the team that one time. No one was allowed to call him Greggo, except Nick, and now even he wasn't allowed. He hated her. He told himself he hated him. But who could he fool, he was still in love with Nick Stokes. He would be until completely ate him up inside.

**_The Internet Is For Porn _– Avenue Q**

Nick was trying to check his e-mail. Sounded simple, right? Not when you share your computer with Greg Sanders. All that seemed to pop up was porn, porn, porn. It didn't even matter what kind. Guy on guy, girl on girl, guy on guy on girl, almost anything that could be imagined. Normal couldn't really have this much porn on their computers, could they? Occasionally Greg had to do something else on there, right? Like buying more CDs than he could listen to in a life time. What he didn't understand was why Greg needed the porn when he could get the real thing whenever he wanted. All he had to do was ask.

**_Who Knew_ – Pink**

This wasn't what he expected. They had been together for two years, through more trials and tribulations than most couples go through in a lifetime, he didn't think anything could end it. All it took was one crazy gunmen returning to the scene. Greg sat, packing up Nick's belongings, remembering the moment he heard about it. He had been working a 419 at the Tangiers with Catherine when he heard about it. Nick had been working what seemed like a simple B&E in a house where the occupants were on vacation. The suspect came back to get his hat, and when he saw Nck bagging it, he pulled his gun out, and shot him before Nck even had a chance to defend himself. A piece of Greg died that day with Nick, and he knew he could never love another soul again the way he loved Nick Stokes.

**_Girl on TV_ - LFO**

Greg always loved high profile cases, especially ones involving those who built Vegas and made it the town it was today. Tonight was one of those nights where he was on one of those cases. He forgot the one thing he hated were the impossible to reason with news crews. They seemed to be making it harder and harder to process the scene. They also seemed to keep trying to get information out of him, like he looked like a talker. He did his best to collect and process the scene with everyone else. He headed back to the lab, to give the evidence over to be processed, thankful to get away from the news crews. Nick, who was a lucky Clyde and had the night off, came in, having been called to help with this case. As soon as he saw Greg, a smile lit up on his face, and the first thing he said to him was "You looked gorgeous tonight."

**_What Makes You Different_ – Backstreet Boys**

Everyone though Greg was just the geeky lab rat, with strange fascinations, strange clothes and even stranger hair. Almost everyone, Nick thought it was these strange things that made Greg beautiful. He felt he could see what others couldn't when he looked at Greg. He even saw the insecure teenage boy with headgear hiding behind those loud Hawaiian shirts. Even as Greg got older, and his looked calmed down, Nick still saw everything that made Greg beautiful – just being himself.

**_He Loves Me, He Loves You Not _– Dream**

No matter where they went, the same thing always seemed to happen. Nick would go and get drinks, and come back with the bartender's phone number. This time, it was some brunette named Heather, who signed her phone number with a kiss in bright red lipstick. When they had started dating, these numbers had made Greg jealous, no matter how much Nick would tell him that these people meant nothing. Greg knew they were nothing, he was the one with Nick, not them. He had even started getting over his jealousy, but this Heather seemed to be more persistent, even to the point where Greg decided to get drink instead. Everytime he would go over though, she would just ask about the "hunky cowboy". Was getting seriously annoyed, and knew the only way to stop it. He walked back to the table, placed the drinks on the table, and placed a huge kiss on Nick's lips. Shocked at first, Nick wrapped his hands behind Greg's head and pulled him in closer. When they finally pulled apart, Greg looked back up at the bar, and winked at Heather. Nick was his, and no one else's.

**_Urinetown_ – Urinetown**

Nick wondered how he got dragged to this. He didn't really like theatre, and he never understood the appeal of musicals. But when Greg had asked him, and looked at him with those puppy eyes, how could he refused. He regretted being so easily influenced by the blonde, because now he was sitting in the audience, about to spend two hours watching something called _Urinetown_. What kind of name is _Urinetown _anyway?

**_Tell Her I Love Her_ – Urinetown**

Hope was starting to waiver. He didn't know how long he'd been in the box. He thought in case it was too late when they found him, he should leave a message. He said goodbye to his parents, and apologized to Grissom, and then the hardest message of all, the one for Greg. He didn't know how to share his feelings for him on just a tape. He closed his eyes and imagined the man he loved. He thought about how much Greg had changed his life, and everything he'd made him believe in, and all the memories he had of them, the good and the bad. Finally, he decided the perfect thing to say was, "Greg, I will always love you and be with you."


End file.
